Basic-Special combos
Basic-Special combos are sequences of attacks composed of a light or heavy basic attack combo that allows you to follow up with a Special Attack that cannot be blocked, when most of the cases this will cause the special to miss. This does not include the passives of Green Arrow/Arrow or Martian Manhunter, and should not be confused with Unblockable attacks (those will break and negate blocks, while opponents are unable to block at all against these). At one point, a hidden update made it impossible to use specials at all while your opponent is knocked down. After much player complaint, it appears that some of them have been reinstated. The effectiveness this brings to Wonder Woman/Red Son and Superman/Red Son contributed to their popularity. Red Son Superman was the only character known who can make both of his specials unblockable this way, until later joined by various Batmen (Batman/Dawn of Justice, Batman/Flashpoint, Batman/Arkham Knight , and Batman/Gaslight). Usually, specials that can be used this way have fairly fast starting animations and the character's heavy combo does not knock down/back the opponent too far. It seems that all of the characters’ Specials cannot be chained at all while your opponent is knocked down by light basic attacks. However, in the recent updates of the game, it’s a special case with Deadshot/Arkham Origins who is the ONLY character in the game who can chain a Special from BOTH of his basic attacks, which is is his SP1, “Target Acquired”. However this cannot be done by Deadshot/Suicide Squad. *'Special 1 (chained from Light Combo):' Deadshot/Arkham Origins *'Special 1 (chained from Heavy Combo):' Wonder Woman (all versions except Dawn of Justice), Superman (all versions except Superman/Dawn of Justice, Superman/Injustice 2, Superman/Blackest Night and Superman/New 52), **Batman/Dawn of Justice, **Batman/Flashpoint, Batman/Arkham Knight , **Batman/Gaslight, Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad, Lex Luthor (all versions), Lobo (all versions), Doomsday (all versions), Deathstroke/Prime and Deadshot/Arkham Origins **Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth: Jessica Cruz’s whole SP1 can be fully chained from her heavy basic attacks ONLY IF she has sent the opponent to the far end of battle arena. **Darkseid/Prime: When the opponent isn't near the other end of arena, the 2nd hit doesn't connect (or the 3rd hit, but rarely) - otherwise, all hits connect. **Wonder Woman/Red Son: Aside from Shield Toss being chainable after using heavy basics which is inherent in all versions of Wonder Woman (except Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman), Red Son Wonder Woman can also chain it immediately to her SP2, “'By The Gods'”. *'Special 2 (chained from Heavy Combo):' Deadshot (all versions), Superman/Red Son, Shazam, Static, Killer Frost/Prime, Lobo/Prime, Nightwing/Regime, Nightwing/Batman Ninja, Cyborg/Teen Titans, Sinestro/Regime, Deathstroke/Prime, Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, The Joker/Arkham Origins, **Batman/Arkham Origins, **Batman/Red Son, **Batman/Dawn of Justice, **Batman/Flashpoint, Catwoman/Regime, Catwoman/Batman Returns, Catwoman/Ame-Comi, Catwoman/Arkham Knight, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, Doomsday/Blackest Night, Raven/Prime, Raven/Teen Titans, Aquaman/Injustice 2, Hawkgirl/Earth 2, Green Arrow/Rebirth, Superman/New 52, The Flash/Metahuman, Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth, and Killer Croc/Arkham **Cyborg/Prime: When Cyborg hasn’t sent the opponent yet to the far end of the battle arena, ONLY THE 1ST HIT can be chained from the heavy combo - otherwise (when the opponent is already sent to the far end of the arena), ALL HITS will chain. **Green Lantern/Prime: If Green Lantern knocks back the opponent with a heavy combo then activates his SP2, and the 1st hit manages to deliver a KO, the next opponent tagging in will not receive any damage from the last hit. There are times, however, that the 1st hit of Rocket Barrage doesn’t hit the opponent but the 2nd hit does, and also there are times that upon delivering a KO on the Rocket Barrage’s 1st hit the last hit will hit the next opponent tagging in. **The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight: If The Arkham Knight manages to KO the opponent from the 1st 2 or 4 hits of his powerful heavy basics and the next opponent tagging in is hit from the last 2 or 4 hits (the opponent CANNOT manage to block under this situation), The Arkham Knight’s SP2 can be used immediately and chain into it, which is even more deadly when the player hits 200% on the Target minigame. Also, it can be the same case with Regime Bane (see below). **Bane/Regime: Bane’s whole SP2 can be fully chained from his heavy basic attacks ONLY IF he has sent the opponent to the far end of battle arena. **Bane/Luchador: The same case with Regime Bane. **Bane/Arkham Origins: The same case with Regime Bane. **Batman/Gaslight: The same case with Regime Bane. **Batman/Arkham Knight: The same case with Regime Bane - otherwise, the 1st hit won’t hit the opponent and only the backward kick (the Special’s animation when the opponent blocks) will hit. **Batman/Arkham Origins: Chaining is still possible, but must be done with extreme timing and precision, Batman's SP2 needs to be done immediately after the last hit of the heavy combo so that it connects with the opponent. **Batman/Batman Ninja: The same case with Regime Bane. Otherwise, only the 1st 2 hits - the stunning smoke bomb part - can be chained from Batman’s heavy combo. **Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice: The same case with Regime Bane. Otherwise, only the 1st hit can be chained from her heavy combo. **The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad: Only the 1st hit will damage the opponent, and the rest will just hit the air. Do take note, however, that the SP2’s animation will be the non-blocking one. Previously, it is possible to chain Superman/Red Son's special 2, Static's special 1, Doomsday/Prime's special 2, Sinestro's special 1 and Batgirl/Cassandra Cain's special 1 into their light basic attack combos (Batgirl, Doomsday, and Superman can still chain their SP1s into their heavy attacks). **NOTE: As of Patch 2.21, ALL versions of Batman (except Batman/Arkham Knight) have a heavy basic combo that knocks back the opponent, not just staggering them back. From this, these versions of Batman stated in this article CANNOT chain their heavy combo anymore into their Specials - except Batman/Arkham Origins, Batman/Arkham Knight and Batman/Gaslight (although for all of the mentioned Batmen there are conditions that must be met). Static has a special 1, and Hawkgirl/Blackest Night, Raven/Rebirth and Darkseid/Apokolips have special 2s that can be comboed immediately after tapping light attack three times - without using the Combo ender. Category:Game mechanics